This invention relates generally to a mountable apparatus for storing and displaying a plurality of game balls and more specifically to such an apparatus for the game of table tennis wherein the apparatus is mountable to a suitable location and preferably to the leg of a table tennis table.
As is known, it is desirable in any ball-related sport to have a convenient storage apparatus for storing a supply of game balls. It is even more desirable to have an apparatus for keeping a supply of game balls close at hand during the playing of a particular game. Such apparatuses are known to exist for a variety of games.
In the game of table tennis, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,316 discloses a tubular shaped table tennis ball holder attachable to the underside of a table tennis table wherein table tennis balls are released from their stored position by squeezing the holder.
the game of marbles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,936 discloses a belt comprising a pair of coextensive flexible housings spaced at a smaller distance than the diameter of a marble. Insertion of marbles between the housings cause the housings to separate and thereby hold the marbles between them. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,915 discloses a hollow torus-shaped container for housing a plurality of marbles and an aperture in the housing for inserting and withdrawing marbles.
In the game of tennis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,284 discloses a mountable hollow tube-shaped container for strong tennis balls including a stop spaced below the open end of the container to prevent balls from dropping out. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,251 discloses a tennis ball carrying device mountable upon the back of a tennis player. The carrying device is tube-shaped with an elliptical-shaped dispenser end extending at a right angle from the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,338 discloses a mountable tennis ball holder for retaining up to two tennis balls wherein a tennis ball is released from the holder by flexing an elastic ball retaining member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,156 discloses a tennis ball carrier, mountable upon a tennis player, comprising two axially aligned compartments with a retaining lip at each of the opposed ends.
In the game of golf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,118 discloses a belt mountable ball holder comprising a lower stop platform and temporarily deformable sleeve fingers for retaining golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,933 discloses a mountable golf ball holder comprising a support frame and a moveable sleeve member for releasing the golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,209 discloses a mountable golf ball holder comprising a hollow cylinder for housing a plurality of golf balls and a resilient retaining finger at the withdrawal port for preventing golf balls from dropping out. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,108 discloses a rigid golf ball carrier tube for carrying a plurality of golf balls and having a restricted exit port whereby withdrawal of a golf ball is achieved by deforming a flexible retaining ring located at the exit port. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,483 discloses a flexible and mountable golf ball holder for holding a plurality of golf balls wherein golf balls must be forced into the holder and removal is achieved by working the golf ball through a flexible discharge aperture.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 140,388 discloses a game apparatus comprising a plurality of ball retaining tubes capable of ejecting balls when struck at their base by another ball.
Regarding the game of table tennis, it is further desirable to have a table tennis ball storing and dispensing apparatus within close proximity of a table tennis table. Preferably, such an apparatus would either be mountable to, or an integral part of, the table.
Apparatuses incorporated within table tennis tables for storing table tennis balls are known to exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No 2,545,064 discloses a collapsible table tennis table incorporating a rectangular storage rack on the underside of the table for housing table tennis paddles and table tennis balls Similarly, U.S. Pat. No 2,569,007 discloses a table tennis table incorporating a storage chamber within the table top for housing a plurality of table tennis balls and including an exit aperture for ball retrieval.
The known apparatuses for storing and dispensing game balls suffer from a variety of shortcomings. Most contain complex structures and are therefore difficult and expensive to manufacture. Some lack convenient means for restrainably mounting the apparatus proximate to the playing area. Others are difficult to operate and therefore hinder the storage and/or retrieval of game balls. It would therefore be extremely desirable, particularly for the game of table tennis, to have an inexpensive and easy to operate game ball dispenser that can readily be secured to a surface proximate to the playing area, such as a table tennis table leg.